Shinichi Cullen
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Well, look at the title. I think that pretty much explains everything. T for violence and nearly shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Shinichi Cullen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot. All characters belong to their respective owners.****  
**

--*Chapter 1*--

Conan stared out the window at the town of Forks, Washington in America. The clouds seemed ready to drop their heavy load. _'Great choice, Kogorou. Who comes here for a vacation?'_

His train of thought was broken off by a knock on their cabin door. A tall boy entered with long, shaggy dark hair. "Are you Kogorou Mouri?" He asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name's Jacob Black. I heard that you were a good detective. There's a family I want you to investigate. I don't think that they're normal and they are going to kill someone."

Conan started listening to Jacob.

"All right kid, can you take us to them?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on. We can take my car."

(=^_^=)

They drove a short distance, about a quarter-mile, before turning onto a nearly hidden winding path. It continued on for a good two miles before the car stopped in front of a huge white house. Conan could hear a river babbling behind it. He could only imagine the inside; it must be spectacular! "Come on, brat," Kogorou said. Conan followed him to the front door. The man who greeted them looked like he might be in his early thirties, a pale but handsome blond with a welcoming smile. His eyes were like liquid gold. Conan could see farther in, and there were eight others inside, any of which could have been angels. Two of them were watching another who seemed about eight years old. Two boys were watching a football game on television, and the other three girls were discussing something in voices too low for Conan to hear in the corner. The far wall of the house was glass, and the wallpaper was a pale cream color. When the man who greeted them introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen and led them into the house, Conan took another look around. There was a set of stairs leading up and a kitchen. He absorbed the names of each perfect figure in the room. The three playing were Edward, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee. The two watching football were Emmett and Jasper, and the three talking in the corner were Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. After staying a few hours, Kogorou decided that there was nothing strange about the Cullen family and left with Conan and Ran. Jacob had taken off when they got out of the car as if he despised the place. The three decided to walk home. Conan decided that he would come back alone later; there was something suspicious about the family.

(=^_^=)

That night, about two AM, Conan walked back to the Cullen's house, nearly missing the path leading to the house. When he got there, he snuck into the bushes near the glass wall. Somehow they were not yet asleep, nor did any of them even seem tired. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were not in the room, but the others showed no sign of weariness. _'Are these people even human?_' Conan spied on them for a few minutes before he was picked up by someone.

"Good evening, Conan. Why are you here so late?"

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry; I just went out for a walk and ended up here."

"Well, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." Conan would jump at the chance to see the inside of that house again, and he wanted to investigate the family on his own. Edward set him down and they headed inside.

"Feel free to explore if you want."

Conan thanked him and went upstairs. In front of him was a large wooden cross. To his left and right were various rooms. He walked into the room closest to him, which appeared to be a study. A bookcase lay against one wall. "Oh, good evening Conan. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Ok, thank you, Carlisle." Conan started looking through the bookcase, but stopped when he found a book that made him nearly jump with joy. He took it out and stared at the cover.

"You like Sherlock Holmes, do you?"

"Yes, very much. My parents were fans of him too; they named me after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"I could tell. Feel free to take that book downstairs and read it."

Conan accepted the invitation and eagerly rushed downstairs, passing Alice on her way up. He sat down on the sofa and flipped open the book. When he went to turn the page, though, he got a paper cut.

It all happened so quickly, Conan barely had time to acknowledge anything.

Jasper leapt up from his place across the room and lunged for Conan, eyes black. Bella was with Renesmee and had no time to stop him. Jasper was too close to Conan for Edward to reach him, and the others were upstairs. Conan felt the sting of teeth sliding into his neck. In a fraction of a second Jasper was pulled off of him and he could feel himself being carried upstairs at an inhuman speed, he could hear Edward calling for Carlisle to get out immediately, saying that Jasper lost control of himself. The next thing he knew, Carlisle was standing over him. Conan felt teeth slashing through his skin and resealing it quickly. In each place Carlisle bit, including in his neck where Jasper had first attacked, Conan felt a searing fire course through him, not dulling in the slightest. It felt like his blood was on fire, each individual cell in his body. Conan could not suppress a scream of pain. _'Am I going to die?'_ He thought. Transforming into Shinichi and back to Conan was paradise compared to this. He would have combined every time he had changed back and forth and lumped them into one round of pain and it wouldn't come close. When Carlisle had finished with him, Edward asked something; he couldn't hear what it was. All he heard was "We couldn't let him go home knowing; the Volturi would be on him, and we can't allow that."

"True and maybe life as a vampire will be better for this guy. If he's lucky, the venom will erase the poison from his system."

"Yes, he'll start growing in a few hours," Alice said.

"Ok, we should get him some clothes for that time. Edward, you said that he was really seventeen, so he will probably be around your size."

'_Vampire!? What are they talking about? And how do they know?'_

Conan let out another shriek before pain overcame his world.

Later, he couldn't tell if it had been minutes or days, Conan could feel something in addition to the terrible fire coursing through him. He felt the spasms of pain that he knew all too well. He was growing. The pain of changing combined with the burn already in his body made him scream again and cry out "Kill me, please!" Conan felt himself being carried out and laid on the floor in another room. He could also feel that someone was slipping him into some larger clothes.

The next few hours passed slowly, full of nothing except excruciating pain and screams, as if each second was a day long.

* * *

**Note: Yes, I am using only Japanese names for this, even if they sound out of place in America. Seriously, "Jimmy"? "Rachel"? "Richard"? Why bother when you have "Shinichi", "Ran", and "Kogorou"? Remember to click the button that says "Review" for more!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

--*Chapter 2*--

**(Switching to Ran's side here; it would be weird to write for her from Shinichi's room.)**

Kogorou had come back to talk to the Cullens again, to make sure they were who they seemed. Personally, Ran was worried about where Conan was. He had not been in his bed next to her when she woke up, and knowing Conan, he would be here, investigating on his own. When she went upstairs to explore and look for her friend, she heard a scream of pain. She turned and ran right down the hallway, slamming open the door to the room from which the screech came from. There, on the floor, was Shinichi, screaming as if he were being tortured. "Shinichi?" Ran asked quietly.

"Conan came here last night, and started growing rapidly a few hours ago into this boy." Carlisle looked up at the stunned girl. "Do you know him?"

"His name is Shinichi Kudo; he was friends with me when we were kids."

"Ok. Would you like to stay with him for a while?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"You should probably check with your father, but we don't mind."

Kogorou gave Ran an ok to stay as long as the Cullens would allow her. His daughter hugged him, threw a "Thanks, otou-san" over her shoulder, and ran upstairs to Shinichi's room. She was given food, drink, and a sleeping bag was set up next to her friend. Ran remained with them for two days before she was asked to leave. She did so, worried for Shinichi.

* * *

**Yes, my chapters will be painfully short for the most part, so I'll try to update quickly.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! AOYAMA-SENSEI DOES!

--*Chapter 3*--

Shinichi knew only pain and the unique presence of Ran next to him for the next day. After that, his mind seemed to be able to think around the pain, to hear things going on around him. He could hear Carlisle say "It's almost over, Shinichi. There's just one day left." He knew that he was awake, somehow. Shinichi remained in that state for a good ten hours, before the fire slowly started fading from his body. The only problem with that was that the fire was not fading; it was focusing in his heart. He felt it beating furiously in a desperate effort to keep him alive. The pain became more and more unbearable, his heart racing faster and faster, until it stuttered and stopped entirely. The burning stopped too, although now Shinichi was terribly thirsty. _'I must be dead. I heard my heart stop beating.'_ He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the room around him. Carlisle was next to him. "Am I dead?" He asked.

"No, you survived. Let me explain to you what you are later. For now, the basic principle: We are vampires, and now you are one as well. I will tell you later. For the time being, you should probably go out hunting. Edward, Alice, and Jasper will take you and teach you the major points. You should leave upstairs, as Renesmee is downstairs, and you are a newborn; it will be hard to control yourself."

"Do I have to drink…?"

"Human blood? No, there are alternatives. We are 'vegetarian vampires', we drink only from animals. Most vampires laugh at this way of life, but we try to defy our nature as monsters."

"Couldn't I just eat human food and live the way I did before?"

"No, I'm sorry. Vampires are not compatible with human food, except for half-vampires like Renesmee."

"Fine, I guess I'll try hunting animals then."

"All right, you can go hunting with Alice, Edward, and Jasper."

In an instant, the vampires were standing in front of Shinichi, as if they had always been there. In the same fraction of a second, they were off running with him at a speed he never thought he could achieve. They must have been going at least sixty miles per hour through the house, yet somehow Shinichi could see every minute detail along the way He wanted to ask them everything in his head all at once, but the burning ache in his throat overcame his curiosity. At the window, he was confused. "What, are we going to jump out?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. Don't worry about landing badly; you will have plenty of time," Edward replied, and simply stepped out of the window, making a graceful landing. Shinichi followed him, and it was ridiculously easy to do so. He ran around the back of the house, heading for a distant but clear sound of heartbeat, ten or twenty miles away. He jumped the river and continued on, surrounded by the three other immortals, Alice leading the way. When they got within two miles of the scent of blood, Edward ran off. He returned from the opposite direction two and a half minutes later and nodded. At that signal, the group continued on, into a meadow where there were plenty of deer. After taking down four or five, Shinichi's shirt was a mess, but his thirst was sated somewhat. _'What am I?'_ He asked himself.

"Now that you have had something to satisfy yourself, let us explain this new world to you," Alice said. "We are vampires, Shinichi, and now you are one as well. You may have noticed that we are considerably faster and stronger than humans. Contrary to human beliefs, we sparkle in sunlight rather than burn in it, we do not sleep at all, let alone in coffins, and the wooden-stake theory is false. We can only be killed by being torn to pieces and burned. The human blood part of the legends is true, but there are alternatives, as you have noticed. Some vampires will choose to drink the blood of animals, such as ourselves. You will eventually give in to the stronger appeal of human blood or choose our ways. No one will blame you for whichever path you walk."

"Can you tell me-?"

"If you mean about the Volturi that Carlisle mentioned during your transformation, they are the law of our world, a coven led by the three Volturi brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They are several millennia old, quite likely the oldest still in existence. They have no tolerance for humans who know our secret unless they are going to die or join us," Edward told him.

"Sometimes a vampire will bring with them and enhance through the transformation some of their strongest traits from their human lives," Jasper added. "For example, I am capable of controlling people's emotions, Alice has visions of the future sometimes, and Edward has the power to read the minds of others. Some are more subtle, like Bella's ability to prevent anyone from mentally attacking her, and Esme's kindness."

"Do I have a gift like that?"

"You might. If you do, it will make itself known sooner or later."

Just then, Alice totally froze, statue-still. Her eyes filmed over for a few seconds, before turning to the others and saying, "Ran is coming to the house. She will be there when we get there, and she is going to wait there until she has spoken to Shinichi. I prepared some blue contact lenses for him when the transformation was almost done; they're in the bathroom. We need to get up there."

"Damn, we need to get there unnoticed. We can probably jump back through the window."

They ran back to the house in silence. When they arrived, the group went around, took a few steps back, and leapt up and through the window they entered from. Alice took Shinichi's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. There, he took a quick look in the mirror, and stared in horror. His eyes, normally a calm cerulean, were now blood-red. "What happened to my eyes?" He asked her quietly.

"Oh, during the transformation, your body absorbed all your human blood, and it made your eyes change color, red with your own blood. In a few months your eyes will be like ours, golden when satisfied and black when thirsty. Now here, slip these in. They will dissolve in a few hours, so change them again before then," she answered, handing him a case containing two contact lenses. He put them in, and followed Alice downstairs when he was certain they were in correctly. There, in front of him, stood Ran, her face worried. _'Not surprising, last time she saw me, I was screaming on the floor upstairs.'_

"Where have you been, Shinichi? I was worried about you!"

"Did you miss me?"

"No, of course not!"

At that, some hidden alarm went off in his head. It seemed to signal that she was lying. So he did have a gift, and a very powerful one for his line of work. He decided to just run with the lie, however.

"Now where have you been, Shinichi? And what was Carlisle talking about, about Conan growing into you?"

"I'm sorry, Ran. I can't tell you yet. I promise that as soon as I can, you will know everything that has happened."

"Could you at least tell me why you were in so much pain when I came to you two days ago?"

"I'm sorry; again, I will tell you as soon as I can."

"I missed you, Shinichi," Ran cried, running to him.

The scent of her blood was so appealing, his thirst took over, and he started to lunge for her, only to snap back to reality. Looking to either side of him, he found Emmett and Jasper grabbing his arms, restraining him. Ran was staring at him in terror, as if she knew that if he had been allowed at her, she would have died.

"Shinichi…?"

"I missed you too, Ran. I have every intention of coming back to Tokyo, although I will probably remain here for a while," Shinichi said, clearly dismissing her. His friend understood, and walked out of the house and back to her cabin. When he could tell that she wasn't coming back, he turned to the other vampires and quietly asked, "What just happened?"

"You lost control for a second; you let your thirst overcome you and tried to kill her."

'_I will not let that happen again! I am not going to allow myself to become a murderer!'_ Shinichi thought. He slipped out the contact lenses, exposing his real eyes. He decided that he would stick only to the 'vegetarian style' of eating.

(=^_^=)

Over the next few weeks, Shinichi stayed with the Cullens, learning how to act human flawlessly and conceal himself. He also discovered his gift and how to use it. It turned out that he could tell when people were lying and see things normal vampires might not. To hide among humans, he would wear blue contact lenses, at least until his eyes turned like liquid gold. Tokyo was often sunny, so he would have to wear makeup to cover for his sparkling problem. It would also help with the issue of his pale skin. He prepared to leave with enough contacts for a few months, some new clothes, and makeup to last him a good five months. When he was ready, he took a private plane back to Japan. In a few hours, he was standing in front of what had been his house during his human life. He was greeted by an explosion from next door. From inside, he could hear Haibara as if she were right next to him, saying, "I told you not to do that, hakase." He headed inside through the smoke to find a very upset Haibara scolding Agasa-hakase. The not-child raised her head to look at him. "Kudo-kun? When did you get back, and what happened to you?" She asked.

Shinichi could feel it, his eyes would be blackening. He couldn't put these two in danger, so he called a "Long story, I'll tell you later," over his shoulder and disappeared before they could blink. Looking back, he laughed at Haibara's expression of shock.

* * *

Here ya go, Ryoko!

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho owns everything here belonging to Detective Conan/Case Closed. Stephenie Meyer owns everything here belonging to the Twilight saga. I own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

--*Chapter 4*--

After Shinichi had hunted, he ran back to Agasa's house. "So, mind telling us what's going on now?" Haibara asked him, her normal unfeeling expression back.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. We got a case to investigate a family while in Forks. I was suspicious of them, so I went back to spy on them that night. They weren't even remotely tired. I got caught and spent the night there. I was reading Holmes, and got a paper cut. All I remember is someone moving incredibly fast, a burn in my neck, and fire throughout my body for three days. At some point, I grew into my old body. They tell me that I'm a vampire now."

"Unlikely; vampires aren't real. Even if they were, what about your eyes, at the very least? Should they not be red?"

In response, Shinichi slipped out his contact lenses, and the two watching gasped. "Well, if I could fool you two, I guess this strategy will work. What color are they?"

"Blood-red. I don't understand how the legends could possibly be true."

"Half of them aren't. I don't sleep at all anymore, I do not burn in sunlight, and not all of us drink human blood. Where did you think I would have gone so quickly?"

"Oh. Why don't we go downstairs? I am certainly eager to find out how you grew."

Shinichi nodded and let her lead him downstairs. Once there, she asked if she could take a blood sample. "It wouldn't kill me, but the needle won't even pierce my skin. Even if it did, you wouldn't get anything. My new body absorbed all my human blood."

"That would explain something. The APTX-4869 runs in the bloodstream, so it would be eliminated if there were no blood to run in."

"I think that the venom that changed me played a part in it somehow."

"So I could use your venom in an antidote…"

He was surprised to find that she wasn't joking. His gift was very sensitive. "No, I don't think you could," he said. "Put in too much venom and you will likely become a vampire; not enough and it won't cure you. We can't test it without recreating the Apotoxin, and we can't test it on you and run the risk of you becoming a vampire or possibly dying."

"I see the problem. Mind if I study you for a while anyway?"

"I guess not."

For the next three hours, Shinichi patiently answered questions and presented his talents and skills to Ai. At half past five, the doorbell rang. He put his contact lenses back in and reapplied some makeup, and walked upstairs. On the couch was Ran, wearing the face that screamed "I missed you", even clearer to him now. She ran up to him and hugged him, her delicious scent washing over him. It was only love and determination that kept him from killing her right then. "It's all right, Ran. I will never leave you for so long again."

"I hope you don't," she said, face still buried in his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Twilight. If I did, then this would have happened by now.**

**

* * *

**

--*Chapter 5*--

Life continued somewhat normally for Shinichi. Go to school, solve cases, hunt a bit when he was thirsty, talk with Ran, try to give Hattori a challenge in figuring him out, and go to Kid heists when he got the notices. At night he would study or read Holmes. If Ai couldn't sleep, he would talk to her and let her observe him until her eyes closed. Sometimes he would go over to Ran's house and watch her sleeping. Occasionally he traced someone's scent back to their house, and eventually he knew the addresses of each member of the police force.

(=^_^=)

One night, Shinichi was leaving for a 2 A.M. Kid heist. The stealing bit was interesting enough, but the vampire was bored, so he decided to follow Kid home. His keen eyes and nose tracked the thief efficiently through the air from the ground, but something was odd about him. His scent was a mix of the mouthwatering appeal of a human and the unique scent of a vampire._ 'Could he be a half-breed, like Renesmee?'_ Shinichi thought. If Kid was even half-vampire, it would explain how he could be so confident and get off roofs so quickly. The moment the hang glider closed and the thief fell, Shinichi grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby alley, pinning him against the wall of a dead end. He could see the fear in his eyes, and took in another breath of his scent. He was certain now, Kid was part vampire. He felt his contacts dissolving in his eyes, but he didn't care. "I know what you are, Kid," he said.

"You mean besides a kaitou being held against a wall in an alley by a vampire?" Kid asked, his grin back.

"I know that you are half-vampire, and I am not letting you go until you explain it."

The thief squirmed and struggled, but Shinichi held him firm, even against the irresistible power of a kiss. Finally, he got a sigh, and his captive began to speak. "My father was a vampire, my biological mother human. I accidentally killed her at birth, and was raised as a half-vampire. Her death made me choose to eat only human food. My father remarried, and trained me as a magician. He died when I was ten, and when I turned seventeen I took on his job as Kaitou Kid."

"How did he die?"

"He was killed in a magic trick accident. He was meant to escape from a flaming box, but the trapdoor he was going to use to escape wouldn't open."

"You don't think he died by accident."

"No."

"Who do you think killed him?"

"I would guess a criminal syndicate known by a very few people as the Black Organization. I intend to avenge my father and bring them down, even at the cost of my life."

Shinichi was surprised by this answer. "I'm after them for reasons of my own."

"For shrinking you into that runt, right?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"I heard you talking with that old man over the phone; I heard him call you Shinichi. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what your last name was; everyone has heard the name Shinichi Kudo."

"Ah. Well then, Kid, would you care to ally against a common foe?"

"If I say yes, will you let me go?"

"Yes, although I will know if you aren't sincere."

"Then yes, why not?"

No indication of a lie was caught, so Shinichi released his grip and talked to his new acquaintance a bit more about how to bring down the group that had plagued them both. When they agreed on a plan, Shinichi silently followed Kid home.

(=^_^=)

A few months later, Shinichi received another heist note. He figured it out that night, but a few hours before the heist, while Ai was studying him downstairs, a new heartbeat and scent joined the others. He didn't need to turn around. "Hello, Kid," he said.

"Tantei-kun," a voice said from behind him.

"Tonight, in five hours by the civic center?"

"Yes," the thief said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Ai asked.

"If we're lucky, the end of the Organization."

* * *

**Oooh...Well, hope you'll bear with me until I get the next chapter up! Review please? *puppy dog eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chappie! :D**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho and Stephenie Meyer own it all. I wish I owned Shin-chan and Kai-chan.  
**

--*Chapter 6*--

That night, Shinichi was counting down the seconds to Kid's appearance. He was on the roof of the civic center, where the kaitou was to land. His eyes swiftly picked the white hang glider from the night sky. In a moment, the thief was standing in front of him. Shinichi made no move to capture him, and instead went down to the room where the police were waiting. Inspector Nakamori and the Kaitou Kid task force were waiting there. The normal Tokyo police force was there too. _'Perfect,'_ the vampire thought.

At that moment, the lights were shattered, and a white figure swooped down. Shinichi managed to make it look like he was trying to catch Kid while avoiding the thief. When he successfully "tried to capture him, but he escaped", he ran upstairs, the police at his heels. When they got up to the roof, the half-vampire was already at the edge, ready to jump, when someone shot a hole in his hang glider. Shinichi found the shooter in an instant. Doubtless the sniper was connected to the Organization, or even one of their own members. He leapt up to his hiding spot, and restrained him with his inhuman strength, trying to simply look like he had gotten stronger in the time he was gone. He pulled down the sniper and told the police that he was found shooting for Kid's life, as the hole pierced in his hang glider narrowly missed his head. The police took him away, and Inspector Nakamori brought in Kid, with every intention of locking the thief up and showing off his prize. He was eager to rip off that hat and monocle and see the person who had been a thorn in his side for so long. Fortunately, it was quickly found that the man hunting Kid was working for someone else, delaying the kaitou's sentence until after that group was brought down. "You got lucky this time, Kid," Nakamori said, leaving with the others.

"Why exactly did I have to be captured?" The half-vampire muttered.

"Come on," he told him. The thief complied, a bit disappointed in himself for being caught. Shinichi took the lead, requesting that he be close with Kid, as they were the only two who really knew what they were up against. They followed the directions given by the sniper, or rather Shinichi told Kid the directions in a voice too low for human ears, and then they both drove on, in Nakamori's car so that he could keep an eye on the elusive thief that had evaded him for so long. The next half hour was only silence.

* * *

**Ok, this was really short. I'm sorry! *hides*The next one might be kinda late as well, depending on how much I change it; it's currently the "Twilight" saga in three sentences or so. Please don't give up! The next chapter's also the last one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own Detective Conan or Twilight.

* * *

**

--*Chapter 7*--

When the police cars came to a stop, they were at a large abandoned school on the outskirts of Saitama. A swarm of officers gathered in front, and Shinichi warily led the way up to it, with Kaitou Kid next to him every step. He heard a shot, and their gunman prisoner was dead. He signaled to get back and wait for him, before calmly proceeding around. Once out of their sights, he unleashed his true power. Every sense was on edge as his feet effortlessly flew across the ground. He leapt up to the roof and quickly knocked out each sniper. He then landed gracefully and ran back around front. He nodded to the waiting policemen, and they continued inside. The group split in two, and they went opposite directions. Shinichi led one group, and at his request, Inspector Nakamori reluctantly let Kid lead the others. If they were to survive, they would need a keen set of senses on each team. This way, if one group got into trouble, the other team's immortal would catch it. Also, the vampire on the team in trouble could hold off attackers. He went right with Inspector Megure and some familiar faces, including Takagi, Satou, and Chiba, while Kid went left with Inspector Nakamori and the rest of them. Shinichi walked ahead down the corridor. It was well lit, with rooms on either side. Apparently no one was watching, as he heard no traces of movement. There were no black figures rushing towards them with weapons, so they pushed forward. At the end of the hallway, they met up with Kid's group, who clearly hadn't run into any trouble. They proceeded up to the second level together.

Once upstairs, Shinichi and Kid heard cries for help from the far side of the school, muffled but clear to vampire ears. Their eyes widened and they ran to the end as fast as they could without being suspicious, and it seemed like an eternity to reach the room. When they finally reached it, Inspector Nakamori's expression changed from determined to worried, and together they knocked down the door. All of them saw the same thing, though Shinichi and Kid saw it clearer. They saw Ran and a girl who looked like Ran with messier hair bound together and gagged. Guarding them was the face that had haunted Shinichi, all through his human life. "Gin," he hissed.

The silver-haired man held up a gun, but instead of firing, he knelt down and pressed it to Ran's head. Shinichi knew that he would not hesitate to pull the trigger, and the girl behind her would be quick to follow her into the next world. He nodded to Kid, and they both moved in an instant. Shinichi brought Gin down, while Kid untied the girls. After a moment of stretching-from the marks on their wrists and ankles, they hadn't been tied up long-Ran was ready to fight. The girl with her ran over to Inspector Nakamori and hugged him, repeating "Otou-san."

"She's your daughter?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, her name is Aoko."

"Okay. Aoko, are you fighting as well?"

"Of course! Those punks need to pay!" She cried, grabbing a mop that was lying against a wall. Kid cringed.

"Um, why…" he began.

"You'll find out," the thief told him. Shinichi decided against asking further questions, and instead turned to leave the room. He was faced with a line of black figures, swarming in. _'I guess they found out we were here,'_ he thought, grinning. He leapt at them and started taking them out while watching the others fight. Kid was doing the same thing, observing their attacks. He saw what the kaitou meant by Aoko using a mop. She whacked down quite a few, while Ran eliminated others. The police fought well, and in a matter of minutes, the sea of black was brought down and the police were dragging them away, including Gin, still out cold. Kid held out his wrists for Inspector Nakamori, and he snapped on handcuffs. Clearly the thief expected that he would be in trouble anyway. Just about every human was injured, many shot, although no wounds were life-threatening. Ran was sitting against the wall. Shinichi walked over to her. "Are you all right?" He asked tentatively.

"What happened, Shinichi? All I remember is that guy pressing something to my face, and when I woke up, I was tied to Aoko!" She cried, tears in her eyes.

"I'll explain everything when we get home. Come on, I think we're leaving with Inspector Nakamori. I'm excited to see what will happen to Kid now, and there's space in the car, unless you'd like me to carry you home?"

"No, let's go," she chuckled, walking outside with him. They got into Nakamori's car and drove over to the police station, Kid and Aoko with them. Once there, they stepped out and went inside. The welcoming party in the front lobby was huge, although they were surprised to see that Kaitou Kid was with them. They walked up to a questioning room, and with the help of a few other officers making decisions with Nakamori, it was determined that Kid's actions in helping defeat the black shadow of Japan combined with his returning of every gem he stole outweighed the many times he had stolen. "Before you go, one thing," Nakamori said. "Who are you, really?"

The thief simply tipped his hat and said, "I will tell you when you catch me next."

Shinichi watched him disappear as he always did, and knew that the Kaitou Kid would always roam Japan on white wings. He left the building with Ran, and they denied a ride home in favor of looking around. They took a walk through the city before returning to the station. Shinichi stopped Ran from entering, saying "Let's allow them some time to think about what happened today."

"How will we get home, though?" She asked him, confused. "We don't have money for a plane, and we can't exactly walk home."

"Sure we can," he replied, kneeling to let her on his back. "Get on, and I'll carry you home."

"Are you crazy? You can't carry us all the way back to Tokyo!"

Shinichi grinned. "Hold on tight," he said. Ran got on and wrapped her arms around him. When he was certain that she would not fall off, he took off running in the direction of home. A few times, they would stop, Shinichi asked Ran to get off, and he would head out and hunt, to make sure that she would not be his next meal, before continuing on. They arrived in front of Shinichi's house by sunset, and he invited Ran to spend the night with him. He understood that she would have a lot of questions to ask him, and he would answer until she was content. He told her about being turned into Conan, how Ai was not who she seemed, how he had hunted for the Organization that troubled him for so long, about going back to the Cullen's house in Forks, about being a vampire, everything. When he finished, she sighed and said, "Just don't leave me ever again."

"I can't promise you that I'll always be with you, but I will be by your side as much as I can from now on," he told her.

"So, can you change me into...into a vampire?"

"I am capable of it, but I could never wish this same fate upon you or anyone. Besides, I'm not certain that I could resist your blood after tasting it."

Once Ran could leave the agency to live with Shinichi, they returned to the Cullens for a visit. She managed to convince Shinichi to change her under the condition that there were at least three other vampires present to prevent him from killing her. She rose in three day's time, spending a few months with them to grow accustomed to animal blood and learning to reject drinking from humans. The pair left for Japan and moved into the Kudo mansion, where Shinichi showed her how to hide their sparkle factor and went into further detail on what she had wanted to ask him concerning his time as Conan.

**_Owari_**

* * *

**Well, that's it! Special thanks to: Devil-Neko-Onee-chan, Basia Orci, bloddy raptor, and Angel Cullen Mew Chimera! And thank you to those who didn't review but stuck with me all the way. Cookies to all of you!  
**


End file.
